The Love of a Mechanic
by Donny's Girl
Summary: 10 IS HERE! YAY! Okay, for all you people who despise Donny and don't want to read this, a Mikey centric fic is coming as a sequel to this! So everyone should be happy then. :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Love of a Mechanic 

Chapter 1: Mikey's Busted:(

Summary: A Donny love story. When the love of Donettello's life is taken from him one night, he is completely shocked. He doesn't know where she is, or even where she might be. Will he be able to maintain his sanity? DEDICATED TO RAPHANGELA-D.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my very good friend, the author Raphangela. She has talked to me for hours and hours on end, giving me ideas for fan fiction all the while, without even knowing it! I would like to thank her for giving me some ideas for this sequel. I would also like to thank her for giving me one of the best friendships I ever had. Thank you Raphangela!

This story is not very love storyish in the very beginning. But it gets there. Trust me!

Now ladies and gents, I give you the long awaited sequel to The Warrior's Sister, Love of a Mechanic!

Down in the sewers of New York City, below the temporarilly quiet morning street, past dripping pipes and scattering rats, a little turtle girl's eyes flashed open. Her name was Jillian, and she was seven years of age. Jillian turned her head to peer at her digital clock on her bedside table. It was 3:30 in the morning. Perfect time to wake Donny up!

She struggled out of bed, two toed feet first. She left her quilt on the floor as she ran quietly out of the doorway of her and her little sister Hannah's room. She pitter pattered down the hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door that seemed very big from her tiny perspective. Being a turtle gave her the joy of being puny. The sign hanging from the door said 'SILENCE: EXTREMEM GENIOUSY IN PROGRESS'. Jill opened the door and stuck her head inside. On the bed was her big brother, eighteen year old Donettello. His legs were sticking out from under his blanket, and his pillow was smashed on his head. Jill smiled, and clambered up on the bed. She started shaking him, hissing his name quietly. Don yawned, and lifted the pillow slightly off his head to look at her. "Oh... no..." he moaned, and shoved it back on top of his head.

Jill huffed, and tried to yank the pillow off his head. "C'mon Donny! Get up you lazy turtle!" Don growled very quietly, and threw the pillow on the floor. He looked at her pleadingly with tired eyes. "Why ARE you up so early, Jill?" he groaned. Jillian didn't really listen, she was just happy he was awake now. "Breakfast Donny!" she exclaimed and jumped off the bed. " At 3:40 in the morning-ah!" exclaimed Donny, as he got yanked out of bed by the hand. "For the love of- why are you bothering me, Jillian!" Don snapped, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Mikey gave me a dollar to bother you. He said it was pay back for breaking the TV." Don growled, thinking of a way evil enough to hang Mike from the dojo ceiling in place of Raph's punching bag. He hadn't broken the TV on purpose! Was it his falt that Hannah had sprayed toothpaste in his eye and he couldn't see the wires? "Jill, has anyone told you that you're to much of a pain for your age?" "Yeah. You, Linda, Raph, and your woman." Don laughed in spite of himself. "Emily said that, huh?" "Yeah. Raph was telling her how I was supposedly bothering you yesterday, and she asked if I was sure I wasn't Mikey in disguise." Don laughed and shook his head, following his little sister down the dark hallway and trying not to run into walls.

As Jill ran into the kitchen and headed straight for the cereal cupboard, Donny fumbled with the wall, trying to find the light switch. When he did, he flicked it on and watched Jill digging in the cereal cupboard. She was practically inside of it. "What kinda cereal do you want, Don?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled from inside the cupboard. Don jolted awake from his doze on the counter and looked at her. "Uh, Cheerios...I guess..." he yawned again and Jill rolled her eyes. "Now be quiet you're gunna wake the others." he yawned really loud that time, and Jill shrugged. "Why're you so tired?" Don smiled softly. " I'm not really accustomed to waking up at 3:40 in the morning." he said, and Jill smiled innocently. But then, her eyes went wide, or as wide as those little eyes would go. "Uh...oh..." she said, staring behind Donny. Don turned around, and smiled in spite of the situation. Leo was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking at Jill. "I told you you were being too loud." said Don out of the corner of his mouth. Jill narrowed her eyes at him, and then looked back at her oldest brother.

"What's all the noise in here?" asked nineteen year old Leo, arms still crossed. "Chill out Leo. Jill was just a little crazy this morning." defended Don, and Jill nodded, standing slightly behind him. Jilllian hated getting in trouble, especially with Leo. Leonardo shook his head. "She still shouldn't be so loud." Don rolled his eyes. "She wasn't being that loud!" "She's still in trouble for waking people up! Master Splinter says we have to be quiet in the morning so Natalie doesn't wake up!" "You sleep lighter than Natalie! You would have woken up if I dropped a pin outside your door!" "Just because you could sleep through Mikey playing his drums beside your head-" "Get over yourself! "Same to you!" "GUYS!" Leo and Don looked down at the ground, to see Jill standing between them, with both of her arms out and frowning at one to the other. "Stop fighting! You're going to wake everyone up anyway!" she snapped, and Leo turned red with embarressment. Don smiled, and bent down to pick her up. "We weren't fighting, we were having... a grown up conversation. "It didn't sound very grown up to me." said Jill, looking inoccently into his eyes. Don chuckled, and shook his head. He just got served by a seven year old! As Donny walked out of the room with Jillian, he turned around glared playfully at Leo, Leo doing the same. Grown men all act the same, no matter what species. Like complete children. (I'm sure you female readers can all agree with that)

In the living room, Don and Jill were greeted by the twins, 16 year olds Michaelangelo and Lindania, or Linda. They were both playing some game, and as Don got closer, he heard that it was the family's favorite game, Truth or Dare. A lot of times on a day when it was raining up top, or Splinter had 'Undergrounded' them, the entire family would sit in a circle and play Truth or Dare. It was a wonderful pass time. Donny remembered a long time ago when the habit first began, when, him, Leo, Raph, and the twins had just been little kids. It has been a rainy day topside, and the five of them were really bored. They had tried playing countless games, but for most of them, Mikey and Linda couldn't play because it required running, and although the two of them would grow into very fast teenagers, they were slower at learning to run than learning to talk. So, their final game had been Truth or Dare. It had only require sitting, and Mike and Linda had developed chattering very quickly. This game caught on quickly, and pretty soon, the little turtles had made it part of the schedule to play Truth or Dare at least once a day. They would even beg Master Splinter for ten more minutes before bed so they could have a quick game. And, when they had found the other girls(SEE MY SOON TO COME FIC: 'SISTER ORIGINS' TO FIND OUT WHERE THE OTHER GIRLS CAME FROM), they had passed the game onto them, and to this day, it was still a family pass time.

"Truth or Dare?" Linda demanded of Mike, and Mike scratched his head un decidedly. "I dunno... I don't wanna pick truth... but I definantly don't want to pick dare-" "Truth or Dare, Michael!" Linda snapped impatiently, and Mike jumped. "Alright, alright Lin, keep yer shell on! Dare!" Don laughed. "Oh, bad choice, Mikey. Linda's a killer when it comes to dares." Mike covered his mouth in horror, as though he couldn't believe his choice. Linda smirked evilly, and put a finger to her chin, thinking hard. "I dare you... to do an Elvis impression when Kristin comes over today." Mike burst into laughter, and so did Don. " This is the best dare ever!" exclaimed Mike, and him and Linda shook hands. "Alright, Mike. You want me to make it the worst dare ever? I dare you to do an Elvish impression during your katas this morning." Mike stared at her, as though she must be screwed up in the head. "You wan' me 'do what now?" he asked, raising an eyeridge. "You heard me." Linda said, grinning in sheer enjoyment of her evillness. Don shook his head, sighing in mock pity of his little brother. " You're in for it now Mike. You're gunna do flips till ya' can't flip no more." Mike whimpered fearfully, and glared at Linda with big brown eyes. "I hate you sooooo much right now."

Later, when everyone had awakened and eaten some breakfast, Master Splinter announced the coming of the time for practice. Don, Leo, Raph, and Mike all got up immediatly out of years of habit. However, the girls groaned and begged Splinter to give them just a while longer. "Girls, practice time is practice time!" Leo told them, as he walked into the dojo right behind Splinter. "Shut up Leo." Jen snapped, and got up to follow the rest of the family into the dojo.

When they had entered the dojo, Don heard Mikey whimpering to Raph. "I should just run. Right now! I'm going to embaress the life out of myself! Kris will think I'm a total idiot!" "But you are a total idiot already. How bad can it be?" joked Raph as he went to stand in line for katas. Splinter directed his attention to the eight girls standing to the side. "My daughters, kindly wait for Ms. Kurai to arrive. As for us, my sons, we will wait a few minutes for the boys to arrive." The turtles all nodded, and quiet conversations began. The girls all started to talking about clothes, make up, hair... boys... make up, clothes... hair...make up... The boys basically talked about how much they hated having to get up so early, except Leo, who told them that they should grow up and stop staying up so late so they weren't tired in the morning.

Soon enough, Kuria arrived with Nicole, Katie, Emily, Kristin, Gary, Josh, Derik, and Chris. Don smiled when he saw his girl, Emily, enter talking to her sister Kristin, who was Mikey's girl. Leo's girl was (Monica! lol just kidding. y'know, my old pen name was Leo's girl? ... never mind ;) ) Nicole, and Raphael's girl was Kate. Gary and Erica were noticably hitting on each other, despite the fact that they were only 13 years old. Linda and Josh started dating around last summer when Vicky had the incident with the zoo. Derik and Kara were unmistakably meant for each other, but they refused to think of each other as more than friends. They were just best buddys who happened to have EVERYTHING in common. Chris and Jeniffer were really thinking about a relationship, but as of now they were keeping it at a shy friendship.

Emily looked up from her conversation with Kris, and smiled widely at him. "Hey Donny!" she greeted happilly, and flung her arms around his kneck. Don nearly fell backwords, and laughed quietly. "Easy babe!" he said, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her cheek softly. Emily grinned happilly, and her cheeks turned pink. Splinter and Kurai called them all to both seperate ends of the room, and began practice. Don and Emily gave each other a quick kiss before desending to their appropriate ends of the room. Donny stood in line in between Raph and Leo. Leo was at the beginning of the line, obviously, followed by Donny, Raph, Mike, then came Josh, Chris, Derik, and Gary. Master Splinter stepped in front of them, and Donny saw Mikey with his eyes closed tight out of the corner of his eye. "Here comes yer dare, Mikey." whispered Raph teasingly, and Don chuckled quietly. He noticed Linda was watching triumphantly while Kurai got things ready. "Positions please." Splinter announced, and Mike whimpered loudly unintentiionally. Splinter looked at him sharply. "Do you wish to share something with the rest of us, Michaelangelo?" he asked, and Mikey shook his head, whimpering quietly again as he took his starting position. "Begin!" Splinter said, and Don heard Linda nearly busting a gut with muffled laughter. As katas began, Don heard Mike swear under his breath.

The eight boys leapt into the air, forming a side kick. Everyone yelled, "Heyah!" except Mikey, who yelled deeply," Huh!" in a quite good Elvis impression. Linda burst out laughing at this, clutching her stomache and gasping for breath. Mike continued to make Elvis sounds as he continued his kata. Don paused to look to the side. Kristin was staring at Mike with raised eyebrows and a disbelieving look on her face. Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "Your boyfriend is such a loser." Kristin's eyes flickered, and she looked away from Mikey and the rest as the Geisha training session began. Linda heard what Nicole said, and bit her lip. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." She looked worriedly back at her twin, who was about to finish his kata. On the spin kick, Mike yelled one final, "Huh!" and stood timidly where he landed. Leo was staring at him as though he was some kind of lunatic or something. Don shook his head. Poor kid. Splinter turned stern eyes apon his youngest son, and frowned. " None of us found that amusing, Michaelangelo. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mikey looked quickly to the side at Linda, who was watching worriedly. "I...I..." Mikey stuttered. Splinter stared un blinkingly at him with slight anger in his eyes. "I thought it would be funny, Master Splinter." Mikey lied, and Don looked down to the ground. IDIOT. He could have told Linda off! Oh well, no going back now... "Well it certainly wasn't, Michaelangelo." Splinter scolded, and beckoned Mikey forward. "You will do fifty flips, Michaelangelo, and you are not to leave your room once you are finished. Understood?" "Yes Sensei." said Mikey, and stood quietly next to Splinter.

Splinter and Kurai dismissed both groups, and Don ran to find Kristin. He saw her talking with Emily in the living room. "Kris! Hey, Kristin!" Kris looked up, and smiled at him. "Hey Don. Whats up?" "About Mikey, Kristin! He's not an idiot! It was a dare, and really big dare! I don't know why Mike didn't say that, he's just such a softie!" Kristin nodded, and looked at Nicole. "Nicole called him a loser." she said, and Nicole bowed her head. "I know, I was listening. But, just... he's not, okay!" He got up and walked quickly out of the room, to his own. He closed the door behind him, and sighed. Well this sucks, he thought. Him and Mikey were supposed to take Kris and Em to the movies tonight. Guess they'd have to cancel. Donny walked to his desk that was placed beside his bed, and sat down in the old desk chair. Donettello's desk was so piled up with crap you could hardly tell there was a desk under all of it. He had his flat screen computer on the right end of the desk, the monitor of which was flooded with post-it notes that had little reminders and jot downs of details and experiment out comes. Strewn all over the desk were print outs of things that he had found on the internet that he HAD to keep, like a colorful Periodic Table of Elements, and some deep detail about nuclear physics that would have made the rest of his family's brains hurt. He also had pencils and nuts and bolts every which where, and he also had an old cofee cup from that one night he had stayed up past three reading about Titanium. In the cup there was a wrench that he had placed there absent mindedly when he had to abandon his machine that he was working on, that lay beside the desk on the floor. He smiled slightly at his oh too familiar surroundings, and groaned quietly as he lay back in his chair.

He must have dozed off, because he jumped violantly as he heard a light knock on the door. "Donny, sweetie are you in there?" Don smiled, and nodded. "Yea, come on in Em." Emily opened the door, and shut it behind her wiht a tiny creak. Don hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked today. She was wearing the grey sweat shirt he had gotten her a few weeks ago. It said her name on the left side. He wondered how in the hell she got her hair so shiny. He thought he must be the luckiest turtle alive. "Hey, babe" he said standing up and taking her hand gently. She smiled warmly, and put her free hand on the upper part of his arm. "Hey handsome." she whispered, and Don laughed. "Yeah, right." he muttered, and Emily stood on her toes and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I love how you do that when I'm not ready." he said, and she smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she put her arms around his kneck, and they kissed romantically. (awwwwwww) It was moments like this that made Donny glad he was alive. Without this girl, he didn't know if he would be able to go on.

What he didn't know was that he was about to get the answer to that question.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BE KIND WITH IT, BUT CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!


	2. The Capture

Chapter 2: The Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this fic that sounds familiar, except the four girls, four boys, nine sisters, and any new characters that you find. Thanks!

It was about noon that same day, when Donny was in the living room baby sitting the little ones. Leo, Raph and Mike were all off doing their own thing and not really giving a thought about poor Donny being tackled by sugar-high little girls. Suddenly, he heard Natalie wailing from her room. He waited, trying to get the girls off him. Surly Master Splinter would go get the poor girl. Natalie's screams got louder, and still nobody came to her rescue. Don growled and stood up. "Fine. I do everything else around here." He walked inside the open door to Natalies' nursery. Natalie was standing up, holding onto the bars of her crib, screaming her little lungs out. Donny hurried over to her and lifted her out of the crib. "Hey, sis... I'm here it's okay..." he whispered, and Natalie ceased her crying and only whimpered slightly. Don smiled at her and kissed her head. He looked at her face, and wondered how those scientists had made her such a beautiful little baby. Natalie eventually stopped whimpering as well, and lifted up her little hand to touch his face. Donny and the rest of the family had learned Natalie's code. This meant, "I love you!" Don kissed her tiny nose. "I love you too, sis."

Don brought Natalie into the living room, and noticed that the girls had gone off to play by themselves in some other room. Thank God. He sat down on the couch with Natalie, and sighed. "You know what Natalie," he said, using Natalie to talk to himself, "your sisters are really big pains in the shell." Natalie giggled, as though to say,"Ah ha!" Don laughed and tickled her stomache. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" he chuckled, and Natalie laughed shrilly. Then, he felt hands on his shoulders, and turned around. "Em, someday you're gunna give me a heart attack." he told her, and she smiled. "Why?" "Because, I can only take so much beauty in one sitting." She laughed and punched him lightly. "You're such a suck up, Donny." "I know. But it gets me points, doesn't it?" Emily kissed him softly. "Yea." she said, and Don grinned. YES! Natalie stuck her tongue out with a disgusted look on her face. Emily laughed. "I think we're grossing your sister out, Don." Donny smiled, and kissed Natalie's head.

Then, Leo entered the room, sheathing his katanas as he did so. "Hey Don. How's baby sitting going?" Don stared at him, and Leo smiled. "I'll say it pretty much sucks." Donny stood up and put Nat in Leo's arms. "Thanks for volunteering." he said, and left the room with Emily. Donny saw Raph hanging out with Kristin and Kate in the dojo. "Hey Raph. Hey girls." Katie smiled. "Hi Don." Raph didn't look away from his sais that he was cleaning. "Yo, Don." Don rolled his eyes. "Would you stop it with the gangster talk. You're seventeen, aren't you over that phase yet?" Raph chuckled evilly. "It's not a phase. It's who I am." Kate shook her head. "Yeah, Raph's destined to be a red kneck all his life." Raph grinned evilly and nodded in agreement. Don, Emily, and Kristin rolled their eyes. Don noticed Kristin glance at Mikey's locked bedroom door. He sighed, and took pity on her. "Kris, I can sneak you into Mike's room if you want to see him so bad." Kristin stared at him, and so did Emily. "Seriously!" they both asked at once, and Don nodded. "Yeah, c'mon follow me." Emily stared at him as though he must be the craziest turtle on the face of the earth.

He got up and left the dojo casually with the two girls behind him. "Alright, now you two be quiet, and follow me." He tiptoed to Mikey's bedroom door, and looked behind him into the living room. Jill and Natalie were watching them, and Don put a finger to his lips. They nodded, and continued to watch as Donny unlocked the door with a pin that he always carried around for situations similar to this. Except, they were mostly a lot more life threatening then getting Mike's girlfriend into his room. When he thought about it, this was crazy! He didn't even know why he was doing this for her! But he had to admitt Kristin's sighs and pouts and boo hoo looks were getting annoying, and he'd do anything to stop her whining. When the door unlocked, he opened it slowly, trying not to maeka creak. Mike looked up from the bed, and stared disbelievingly at him. "What the shell ARE you doing, Don!" he asked, and Don silenced him with a wave of the hand. Hetook Kristin's wrist and drove her into the room. "No fun stuff! Later!" he closed the door and it locked quietly. "Now that that's over..." Don sighed, and Emily smiled. "How about we all go to a movie?" he suggested. Emily laughed louldy as though the very thought was hilarious. "Yea right, if we count out Mike and Kris, there would be about twenty of us. How are we going ot afford THAT." Donny shook his head, as though he thought the answer completly obvious. "Sweetie, Jenny and Lin WORK at the theatre. We can get in free!" Emily's cheeks turned bright pink. "I knew that..." she said quietly, and Don laughed and kissed her on the cheek. He walked into the dojo, and Emily didn't notice until he was almost there. She was still kind of love-dazed (they should put that in the dictionary lol) when Don left.

When Donettello entered the dojo, Linda waved to him from a corner of the dojo, where she was hanging out with Josh. Don itched with his protective older brother insincts when he saw they were holding hands, but he didn't want to embaress Linda, so he kept it in. Linda was laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" he asked, and Linda shrugged. "I dunno, I just feel strangely happy for no reason." Don smiled. "It could be that twin thing with you and Mike. I uh... let Kristin into Mikey's room." Now Linda started laughing for a reason. "You did what! Oh my god Don, they could be doing anything in there!" she exclaimed, and Don scowled. He knew Mike wouldn't do that, and it was irritating for Linda to even suggest it. Still, like the calm turtle he was, he kept all the yelling and telling off inside him.

Emily appeared beside him, and smiled up at him. Sometimes Don thought that her face might get molded into a smile if she did that too many more time. "So, Lin, what do ya think about goin to a movie?" Linda grinned. "Sure. We can get in free, and eat all the pop corn we want! Did you know that Jeniffer is employee of the month? I don't know how she got it before I did. I'm meant to be a leader." Raph coughed while trying to stifle laughter. "We'll definantly get in free now." Don said, smiling at Raph. Suddenly, Leo popped out of nowhere behind Donny. "Hey Don." Don jumped and spun around. "Would you quit doing that? If I have a heart attack one day you're paying for the medical bill!" Leo grinned proudly, and repeated the saying that he had picked up from Master Splinter when they were all little. "Don, we're supposed to be ready for anything." Don shook his head and growled again. "Yeah, I know, ready for anything, anything!" Emily giggled and kissed Donny on the cheek. This cooled him down a bit, and his shoulders untensed. "You're so funny when you're mad." Em said, and Donny smiled. Linda pretended to gag, and Josh laughed quietly. "Hey, love birds, we're still here y'know." Leo pretended to call, and Don shook his head and came back to reality. "Hey Leo, we're going to a movie maybe around nine in the pm, you coming?" Leo shrugged, and said, "Sure." Then he left to go get the little girls and everyone else.

It only took all of the boys about two minutes to get ready all together. Y'know, guy things... check teeth, in this case hott disguises, and that sexy manly perfume that women fall for so easilly. But, for the girls, that was different case. There was the trouble of finding an outfit that is theme-set for the movies. Then, there was the hair,that never seemed perfect enough for their special guy. Then there was make up, which also seemed to get screwed up in the tiniest way, or the colors didn't match the way they wanted them to. And then, there was shoes. The biggest part of the outfit in their opinion. Apparently, everyone would be staring more at their feet than anything else. The entire getting ready process took about a half hour, not including the few minutes the boys needed to get ready. When the girls were all finally finished, the boys were about ready to leave without them. "Thanks for waiting guys. The hair dryer broke and we had to find another one." explained Emily, and Don shook his head. "Oh no, anything but the hairdryer." Josh teased, and Emily scowled at him like Linda always did when Raph was making fun of her.

"Well, let's get going!" suggested Don, and Emily took his arm as they walked out. "Bye Master Splinter, we're going to a movie!" Leo called to the old rat who was watching soaps in the monitor area. " Alright... be back after...you've done that...bye..." Splinter mumbled, staring intently at the television screen. "And, we're bringing the little ones too..." Leo told him, and he nodded. "We're leaving Natalie... bye." Raph said, and shook his head, and they all left.

They all headed down the sewer tunnel, the girls being careful not to walk in any mud or water or anything else nasty that might get their shoes and pants dirty. Once, Emily and Kristin were both trying to dodge the same rat that came out of nowhere, and they both tumbled over each other. Don and Mike had to catch the two girls before they fell into the sewer water. "Nice catch." complimented Emily, and Don smiled as he helped her back up.

When they got to the ladder, Raph went up first to push the sewer cover off the man hole. He jumped out quickly, and bent over to help Katie up and out too. Don climbed up next, and grabbed Emily's hands and pulled her up. Emily tripped again, and fell on him, but he caught her. "You REALLY have to stop wearing those big heals. I don't want you to break anything on me." Don told her, and she grinned up at him, her cheeks tinged with pink.

All them started to walk down the sidewalk. Donny tugged lightly on his hood to bring it nore over his face. Mikey and Raph had red and orange skater caps on, Mike with the red and Raph with the orange. Mike said that he and Raph did it on purpose, to switch colors for a change. Don shook his head, informing Mike that the color change was going to confuse everyone. Mike defended himself by saying it wasn't his fault that turtles in the same family look the same.

Don hated having to wear a hat in the summer time. It made his head all hot and it wasn't very comfortable. But, he'd rather be uncomfortable than in a zoo like Vicky was last summer. Or, in a genetics lab, or in a disection room. Or dead. He grimaced as he thought about that, but was shaken out of his daydream when Linda flicked his head and told him they were there. "Okay okay, geez!" he whined, massaging the side of his head. Emily giggled. "Why were you staring into space like that?" Don shook his head. "Just... thinking..." "You do way too much of that already." she told him, and he grinned. All of them walked up to the ticket stand. The girl behind the counter blew a big bubble of her gum, and looked up at Leo as it popped. "How many?" she demanded, and Leo told her, "Twenty." The woman's eyes went wide, and she looked all the way to the back of the line. Vick waved at her from her place at the end of the line. "Uh, do you know how much that's gunna cost, Mr.?" the lady asked Leo. Linda and Jeniffer smiled at her. "Hi Petunia!" said Lin, and the lady behind the counter rolled her eyes. "How very fortunate you are to be their father." she said to Leo sarcastically. "Brother." he said, and the woman rolled her eyes again. "Oh, even better. Here's your free tickets, now get them away from this stand before they cause havoc when they can't be fired." Don laughed quietly, and the large group headed into the outdoor theatre. "She's our boss. Sometimes she works at the ticket stand. She just loves us." explained Linda, and Leo grinned. "Sure she does." said Leo as they walked into the entrance. "Whoah!" Donny exclaimed when he saw how busy the theatre was. In fact, everyone was running around and screaming and jumping over the fence. "Uh, what the shell?" Mike asked, and Don shrugged. Then as the crowd of people parted, Donny saw a huge portal opened in mid air, and some kind of warriors coming out of it. They were dressed in black full body suits, and had strands flying from the tops of their heads. "Oh, no. Not these guys." Donny groaned. "What are they doing here?" Raph yelled, and Donny gave him a panicked stare with wide eyes.

Leo spun around to give orders. "Guys! Take the little girls and your girlfriend and DO NOT let them out of your sight!" he yelled at his brothers. Josh turned around as well. "Take your girlfriend and get her out! Now!" Then, Josh grabbed Linda's hand and dashed out of the theatre with her. Chris snatched Jeniffer up off the ground where she had tripped and ran out too. Gary, despite his young age, was very fast as he took Erica out of the theatre. Derik and Kara ran out side by side, Derik making sure Kara didn't get hit with a flying sword or anything.

Leo immediatly acted upon his own order, and snatched Sasha away from the crowd of trampling humans about to squash her like a bug. A black ninja threw a spear right at him, and Leo just dodged it as he leaned backwords and pulled Nicole down and out of the way. Donny immediatly reacted to orders too, and swiped Jillian up off the ground and into his arms. He put the little girl behind him, and Emily picked her up. Donny stood in front of the two of them, and deflected a blow from one of the black ninjas. He growled as he used all of his strength to keep the sword away from the two girls behind him, and his face.

Beside him, Raph and Mikey were trying their best to protect Kris, Kate, Vic, and Hannah. So far, Mike had taken many blows to the head, and was getting sluggish and sloppy in his fighting. Raph noticed this with a panicked jolt to the stomache, and stabbed the ninja that tried to smite the poor turtles head again.

Then, Don groaned when he saw who came out of the portal next. It was the Dameiyo's son. "Aw shell." Donny moaned, and the Dameiyo's son shouted orders to the ninjas. "Find my pirncess and bring her to me! Now!" The ninjas all bowed to him, and ran straight for Donny. Donny would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. Obviously the ninjas were gender blind or something. Or just stupid. But, as he saw that their attention was directed over his shoulder, he relized they weren't heading for him, but for someone behind him. He swung out his bo staff and cracked one of the ninjas on the side of the head. The one next to him brought his knee up to Donettello's stomache, and he fell to his knees trying to get him breath back. When he looked up while gasping for air, he saw that the ninjas were running for Emily. Em dropped Jillian down to the ground and ran as fast as she could. But, the ninjas were faster and grabbed her around her waist and proceeded to drag her twords the portal. Donny didn't know what they wanted with her, but what he did know was he was NOT going to let them take her away.

He leapt up and sprinted twords Emily who was being dragged ever faster into the swirling portal. "NO! he yelled, and grabbed Emily's hand. "DONNY! HELP ME!" she screamed as her hand slipped slowly from Donettello's grasp. "NO! EMILY!" Donny yelled and the last of Emily's body was dragged into the portal, and it closed with a flash. "NO!" he screamed desperatly, sinking to his knees and bringing his hands to his face. "No, no no..." he whimpered, and shook his head as though this would bring Emily back to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Leo's voice in his ear. "Don, what is it? Where's Emily?" Donny just shook his head, and pounded the ground angrilly. "Did they take her?" Leo asked, stupidlly in Donny's mind. "YES! MY GOD LEO YES THEY TOOK HER!" Donny screamed in his older brother's face, and yelled desperatly into the night.

He would never see Emily again. Never again would he see her shining smiling face, experiance her loving hugs and kisses, no more nights on the beach or movies on the couch. He had lost the love of his young life, and right before his eyes. And he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

A/N: Please review:) omg i almost cried when I wrote this. :( Boo hoo. Hope you liked it! LYLF!

Monny Bonny 


	3. Battel Nexus Again!

Chapter 3: Battle Nexus Again

Donettello swore he was going to have a breakdown that night. He just wanted to lay down and have his heart stop beating. He remembered asking himself the question, can I live without Emily? Now he knew the answer. No. He just couldn't live without her. Even now, he was about to go mad with all the thoughts going through his head; where could she be? What could be happening to her? Is she even still alive?

"Don, Don?" Donny looked to the side to see Leo with his hand on his shoulder. Don hadn't even felt Leo touch him. "Hm...?" Don mumbled, blinking away the despair. "Mikey's taken a couple blows to the head, we need to get him home!" Don nodded, and jogged over to Mikey, who was lying on the ground unconsious. "Oh, geez Mikey..." Donny groaned as he examined the large gash in the side of Michaelangelo's head. "I don't have my bag with me!" he relised, and looked up at Raph. "Raph, can I use your bandanna to stop Mike's cut from bleeding?" Raph gave him the red bandanna, and Don wrapped it around Mikey's head and over the gash. "Raph, can you carry Mikey home?" Raph nodded, and bent down to lift Mike up and begin to carry him out of the out door theatre.

Leo smiled at Don as he stood up. "We'll try to find Emily in the morning, alright Don?" Donny nodded, and smiled faintly back at him. "Don," said Josh, walking up to them, " we'll come over in the morning too. We want to help you find our sister." Don grinned now. "Great, guys. Now, let's go home before Splinter comes out looking for us." "One more thing Don. Maybe, you should skip patrol tonight? You know... to cool down a little..." suggested Leo. Don smiled, relieved, at him, and nodded. "Thanks..."

Minutes later, Donny walked into the lair with everyone in front of him. They passed Master Splinter on the way to the infirmary/lab. "Master Splinter, Mikey-he's-" "I know. I sensed something was wrong." Splinter said to Raph, and he nodded and carryed Mike the rest of the way into the room. He lay Mike gently onto the elevated cot in the middle of the room. Donny rushed in right behind him, and began shuffling around the counter for the correct supplies.

About an hour later, Donettello was finally done cleaning out and stitching and patching Mikey's head, and he stared at him sadly as he slept with a look of pain on his face. Well, this night sucked. First, his girlfriend was taken to who knows where, and now his little brother may have a concussion. Donny stormed out of the room, too miserable to look at it all anymore. Nobody made any move to stop him. 

Don sat on his bed in his room hours after the guys had left for patrol. He held the picture of him and Emily in his hand. He watched tears fall onto the glass above Emily's shining face in the picture, and he felt his stomache plummet, if possible, farther than it already had. He couldn't believe how hopeless his situation was. There was almost no way they were going to find Emily. How could they know where to start? How could they know if, maybe, their search would be in vain? Donny felt sick as this thought occured to him, and he whimpered. Emily may be dead.

Then, he heard a yell from outside, and a loud bang as something was knocked over. Donny leapt up and ran out to the entrance to the lair, where the sound had come from. Well, one thing was for sure. The guys were home.

Almost the entire family was outside the entrance to the lair, circled around something. Don approached the crowd to see what it was they were standing around. He felt his jaw drop as he saw who it was. It was Usagi, the rabbit samurai that he and Leo had met about three years ago. What he was doing here, Don could only guess.

Usagi looked up, and was obviously suprised to see more than four turtles around him. "Uh... sorry... portals aren't my best subject..." he said nervously. "Raphie, there's a bunny rabbit in here!" Victoria exclaimed, staring at Usagi with big eyes. Usagi looked at her and smiled. Leo bent down and helped him up. "One question, Usagi. What the shell are you doing here? How'd you...why?" Usagi brushed himself off and sighed. "It's a very long story. But, to make it short, I have news as to where your Emily may be." He looked at Don as he drew in a sharp gasp. "You do?" Donny asked, and then started to shake Usagi. "Where! Where is she!" Leo put a hand on his shoulder, and Don turned red. "Um... sorry." Usagi smiled again, and brushed himself off. "Anyway, as to where Emily is... she is with the Dameiyo's son, at the Battle Nexus." Don stared at him. "It's started again?" "So THAT'S where Master Splinter has been all night! He's left for the Battle Nexus!" exclaimed Leo, and Usagi nodded. "I myself have entered again. I was walking past the Dameiyo's throne room, when I heard the Dameiyo's son's voice. The Damieyo is gone. His son must have gotten rid of him. He is holding Emily captive inside of the throne room, I heard him telling her that he was going to finish you," he looked at Don, " if she didn't do what he told her. He says that in order for him to rule in his father's place, he needs a wife. I don't know why he chose Emily, but she's the one. She tried to escape, but her efforts were in vain. The guards had knocked her unconsious when I left to find you." Donny could feel that his eyes were wider than they were supposed to widen. "We have to find her," he mumbled furiously, "We have to. I will NOT let the Dameiyo's son use her for that! I'm going to the Battle Nexus!" Leo nodded. "We're coming too, Don. Emily is as much a part of our family as you are." "I have to come," said Josh," she's my sister. We're in, right guys?" The rest of Josh's family nodded, and Don smiled. "Thanks guys." "Hey, what's family for?" Raph said, smiling. Don looked at Mike, who he just now relised was standing up! "Mike, what-" "I want to come Don. I'm not dizzy anymore, it just needs to heal. I'm okay Don, I want to help." Don looked usurly at him, and then gave in. Mike could take care of himself, right?

"All right," said Leo, standing in front of everybody, "Now if we're all going to go as this big a group, we have to split up into parties for stealth. Now, me and Nicole will be one party. Then, Raph and Katie, Mike and Kris, and Don can be with Usagi. Lin and Josh will go together, okay Josh?" "Fine with me." said Josh, nodding. Leo continued," With Lin and Josh will be Sasha. Then, Jen, Chris and Vicky. Kara, Derik, and Jill. Erica, Hannah and Gary. I'll call Angel and have her babysit Nat. Everyone got it?" All of the turtles and rabbit nodded, and Leo went to call Angel. He came back minutes later to tell them Angel was on her way. 

"Can we go yet! Anything could be happening to her!" exclaimed Don five minutes later, and Leo grimaced at him. "Sorry Don, but we can't leave until Angel gets here." Don growled loudly with worry and frustration, and sank back into the couch. Finally, Angel arrived. "Guys, what's going on? Why do you need me to babysit?" asked Angel, with a confused look on her face. "Emily's gone, and we need you to watch Nat while we're gone." explained Don. "Well, then can I bring her to my house? You guys will definantly be gone for more than two hours." asked Angel, and Leo nodded. "Whatever Ang, just watch her and make sure NOBODY except your grandmother sees her!" "Okay, Lee, chill!" exclaimed Angel, and Leo scowled a little. "Don't call me Lee." he mumbled, and Angel smirked at him.

"Okay, so, last time we went to the Battle Nexus there were markings on a wall in an alley that opened the portal, right?" said Mike, and Don nodded. "Yea, and I think Leo knows the chant." Leo nodded, and Don checked his bag to make sure he had his light, and a piece of chalk. The others listened to the four boys confusedly. Don said, "Alright, let's go. Does anyone remember exactly what alley it was?" Mike nodded. "I think so. Follow me!"

They all left the lair in a hurry, Angel wishing them good luck. Mike shoved off the sewer cover, and ran down the side walk, everyone following him at different times, some on the roofs of smaller buildings, and some on the ground. They followed Mikey for about three minutes until he turned sharply into an alley. They all filed into the alley one by one, and crowded around the wall. "Okay, let's see here..." said Don, taking out his light and shining it onto the wall. The markings that Splinter must have made only hours ago appeared faintly on the wall, and Mikey held the light for Don as he traced them out. When he was finished, Donny and Mike stood back as Leo tried his best to remember the chant. The water puddle that was in front of the wall rose up to form a portal. Don put his arm through it first, to make sure it was safe. When he felt nothing, he motioned for Usagi to follow him in. Leo stopped him. "Hang on a sec, Don. Now, me, Nicky, and Sash are going to follow you in in about ten minutes. If we want to keep our cover, then we can't all go running in at once. Same for the rest of you guys," he looked at his fellow male turtles behind him," take your groups in at ten minute intervals. Now you can go Don." Don nodded, and went the rest of the way into the portal. When he stepped out, his foot didn't meet any surface, and he fell, feeling like he had left his stomache floating in the air above. He met the ground with a loud thud and a jolt of pain to his forehead as it hit the ground as well. Then, he heard Usagi's yell of, "AAAAAAAAAHOUCH!" as he landed on the ground as well.

"Ow..." grumbled Usagi, and Don massaged his forehead as he stood up. He saw the Dameiyo's temple not too far away from where he and Usagi had landed. He grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled him up so they could get a move on, and after Usagi had dusted himself off, they sprinted for the temple.

When they finally reached it, Donettello went first, and jogged to a nearby wall, hiding behind it. He waved his arm at Usagi, and the young Samurai ran to him and backed up against the wall behind him. "All right, now I think I see a door right there." said Don, pointed to the other side of the wall their backs were against. "Let's move along the wall and see what's behind there, shall we?" suggested Usagi, and Don nodded and started to slide down the wall. He and Usagi had nearly reached the door, when it opened. Both of the young warrior's hearts jumped, and they ducked down into the shadows. A couple of guards strode out of the opened door, and one of them closed it again. The both of them took positions on either side of the door. "Well, this complicates things a little..." admitted Usagi, and Don leaned twords him. " Okay, here's what we'll do..."

Don waited quietly, still crouched down as Usagi climbed the flat wall as best he could. Usagi crouched down too once he was on top of the wall, and slowly made his way across it until he was right on top of the guards in front of the door. Out of his pocket he took a sleeping bomb, and chucked it downward at the guards. "What the-" was all one of the guards could say before the bomb blew up and the two of them fell to the ground. Usagi did a front flip off the wall, and Donny ran to meet him. "Nice one Usagi." Don complimented, and tried the door. "Crap! It's locked!" He looked down at the guards, and bent down. He went through their pockets, and eventually found a strangly shaped key with a feather tied to the end. "This should work..." assured Donny, and stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked, and he opened the door.

Usagi followed him as he sprinted down the hallway, and turned the corner sharply. He skidded to a stop as he saw the guard in front of the stairway. "Oh, shell!" Don hissed, and the guard yelled and aimed a nice wack to Donny's head with his large staff. Donny ducked, and then performed a Round House Kick and hit the guard right in the jaw. He fell to floor like the others had, and Donettello stepped over him and made his way up the stairs, followed by Usagi.

There was a long hallway at the foot of the stairs, and Donny ran down it. He skidded to a stop though when he heard voices from inside a very large door. He opened the door quietly, and heard Usagi jogging up behind him. Don put a finger to his lips, and let Usagi in in front of him before closing the door without a sound. "Donettello, look!" Don heard Usagi's whisper, and ducked behind the wall where Usagi was hiding. The Dameiyo's son was sitting in a big throne in the middle of the room, and beside him was a very large pillow, and yet another guard. Then, the door on the other side of the throne room opened suddenly, and still more guards filed in. Or, more like struggled. It seemed something was struggling with them as well. They threw whatever it was that was giving them such a hard time onto the pillow beside the throne. It lifted it's head, and it turned out to be a young woman with curly sandy colored hair and green eyes. And, she was turtle. "Emily..." whispered Don, and Usagi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaping up.

Emily's hands were tied behind her back, and she struggled with her bindings as the Dameiyo stood up and postitioned himself in front of her. "Well, how is my beautiful flower today?" he asked her, and carressed her face with one of his hands. Emily jerked away from him, and Don felt his hands shaking. If he touched her one more time... Emily glared at the Dameiyo's son with hateful eyes, and he smiled. "Now, now, let's not be a bad girl, Emily." He bent over, and kissed Emily's kneck. Don growled, and nearly stood up. "No, Donettello! Stay calm!" hissed Usagi, and Don sat back down, shaking with anger.

Emily bit the Dameiyo's son's ear sharply, and he drew away from her. Suddenly, he threw his hands around her throught, and lifted her into the air. She kicked and gasped, struggling with the bindings on her hands again. "Do you want me to hurt you! Do you WANT me to kill you! Because I WILL AND I WON'T LOSE A NIGHT OF SLEEP ON IT!" Emily whimpered and struggled. "No...no!" she gasped, and Don litterally put a crack in the brick from gripping it so hard. "IF YOU DO NOT DO AS I SAY THEN I WILL GO AFTER YOUR PRECIOUS DONETTELLO AND FINISH HIM FOR GOOD! DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT!" Emily's eyes went round, and she shook her head violantly and gasped, "No! P-please...!" The Dameiyo's son finally let go of her throat and threw her to the floor. "Then I suggest you follow orders! Now, get up!" Emily still lay on the floor gasping for breath, and the Dameiyo's son kicked her side sharply. "UP! NOW!" Emily scrambled up, and he gripped her arm tightly, so tightly she whimpered again. "Now, Donettello." whispered Usagi, and Don didn't need telling twice.

He leapt up and tackeled the Dameiyo's son to the floor from behind. Emily whipped round, and stared as the two of them fought with each other on the floor. "Don!" she exclaimed, and he stood in front of her. "GO! GO WITH USAGI! N-" He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and he sank to his knees, clutching his head. The room started spinning and got all foggy. He heard echoing voices that seemed to get softer and softer... "Donny! Donny!"

A/N: ooooooo suspense! i'm so sorry for the long wait! please read and review! 


	4. Bad Situations

kChapter 4: Bad Situations

Don groaned as his mind unfogged. Why was his face to cold? He opened his eyes to a squint, and blinked. Where ever he was, it was really foggy. He blinked several more times, and his brain took in what his eyes saw. He was in a cell, and he was lying on his stomache on the cold stone floor. He moaned again and he pushed himself up with both arms and looked up. He was staring straight into the eyes of the Dameiyo's son, outside the cell with Emily beside him. "You just had to come, didn't you? Just had to come save her and ruine it all! Well, now that I have them both," he said to Emily, " I only have your OWN life against you, seeing as how they're going to rot here anyway. Oh well... Have a nice stay, boys... while you're still alive." He walked away, cackling, and gripping Emily's arm tightly again, so tightly that a lightened shade of Emily's green skin surrounded his finger tips.

Donettello glared after him, not having enough strength in him to get up, much less try to bust the cell's bars. He looked to the side, to see Usagi's unconsious form slumped on the floor in an awkward position, like he'd just been tossed there, which he probably had. Don sighed painfully and collapsed, his arms not able to hold him anymore, and his brain not having enough strength to remain consious.

WITH LEO

Leo, Nicole, and Sasha sprinted for the Dameiyo's temple, which could be seen not too far from them. Leo and Nicole had taken Sasha with them because Leo, as much as he loved Linda, didn't really trust her to keep a totall eye on Sasha. Leo looked behind him to make sure Nicky and Shasha were still behind him, and stopped when he saw that Sasha had stopped a ways back, and was doubled over. He and Nicole jogged back to her. "Sash, what is it? How come you stopped?" Leo asked her, and he heard her panting heavilly. "Can't...run...anymore..." she panted, gasping to catch her breath. Leo rolled his eyes. They didn't have time for this! He bent down. "Hop on, Sasha!" Sasha hopped on his back, and sat on his shoulders. "All right, hang on!" Leo told her, and started sprinting again, Nicole next to him.

Leo ran straight for the wall that Don and Usagi had been against a while ago, and made his way for the door. Nicole stopped. "Leo there's guards!" Leo didn't seem to hear her, and she hissed louder. "Leonardo! Guards, guards!" He stopped suddenly, and ran the other way as he saw the guards on the ground starting to get up. Nicole rolled her eyes as he put Sasha down and leaned against the wall next to her. "When I tell you there's guards, you don't keep going!" she snapped at him. "I didn't hear you!" he lashed back at her, and she blew a piece of hair out of her face in her frustration with him.

"Well, how do we get in, now?" he asked her, and she looked up down and around. "This way..." she said, and started to inch the opposite way from the guards along the wall. "There might be a door on this side too." They inched and inched, but when they finally got to the other side of the wall, there was only brick there. "Great! You know, evenly decorating is not their number one priority, Nicole!" Leo hissed at her, and she glared at him. "Shut up! I won't be made the idiot here! I wasn't the one about to run right into guards with an eight year old on my back!" she snapped. Leo shook his head as he relised that they were so nervous they were at each other's throats.

Nicky looked up. "Leo, there's a window up there. How do we get to it?" Leo squinted up at it, and shrugged. "Uh... got a rope?" Nicky looked around again, and found a length of rope on the ground some feet away from them. "There!" she said, and ran to it, dragging it back with her. "Got a shuriken?" "Duh." joked Leo, and took one out. Nicole tied the rope around the opening in the middle of the shuriken, and tossed it up to the window. The shuriken hooked onto the window ledge, and Leo pulled on it to make sure it was secure.

Leo stared up at the window. "All right, I'll go first..." "Why can't I go first? You think I'm helpless or something?" Nicky asked, and he shook his head. "Look, sweetie. I know you're a feminist and I respect that but I REALLY don't want anything to happen to you! Now would you just listen to me when I tell you what to do? Stop arguing at every little thing!" Nicole looked down at the ground. "Sorry..." Leo smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then started to climb the rope. He was almost to the top of the large building when a hand came out of the window, took the shuriken out of the ledge and let it go, sending Leo plummeting to the ground.

WITH RAPH

Raph and Katie hid behind a tree, only feet from the wall where Don and Leo's groups had been. "Well, there's guards at that door, and there's bound to be more guards on the other side of the wall. So what do we do?" Katie whispered. Raph looked up as he heard voices. It was the Dameiyo's son, with Emily's arm tight in his grip. Raph heard Katie growl, much like he did except more feminine. "Oh, he had better get his hands off my sister!" she threatened, and Raph held her back. "Kate, hold it, babe. We need to keep cover. For Em's sake." Katie sighed, her eyes cleared, and she nodded.

Raphael and Katie listened closely as they heard Emily talking to the Dameiyo's son. "You're going to pay for what you did to them! All four of them!" "The turtles and the rabbit are very troublesome to me, I must be rid of them. And, it will not be them who will pay if you don't stop mouthing off! Besides, Leonardo deserved to fall out of that window, he's such a large burden to everyone anyway! And Donettello deserves to rot in that cell! He is only here because he wants revenge." Raph closed his eyes shut tight as he imagined Leo falling out of a window of the temple. Katie put a hand to her mouth, and Raph gripped the tree tightly. Emily spit in the Dameiyo's son's face, and he jerked away from her. " Don't you EVER talk about Donettello like that! He's here because he loves me!" The Dameiyo's son laughed evilly. "Oh, you stupid girl. Filling your head with thoughts of love and loyalty. Fairy tales, Emily. He's here because I am his enemy, as well as his brothers'." Emily's eyes could be seen filling with tears. "That's not-" "Oh, shut up and come! Now!" He jerked sharply on Emily's arm, and she nearly fell over with the force.

Raph and Katie looked at each other. "Don's in a cell?" Katie questioned. "Leo fell out of a window!" exclaimed Raph. Then, he looked up as he heard a long yell erupt from the temple. "That sounds like Don..." said Katie, and Raph scrambled up and ran for the temple, Katie right on his heels.

WITH MIKEY

Michaelangelo darted along the ground, Kristin right beside him. "Mike look!" Kristin whispered, and Mikey jolted to a halt. Kris was pointed to Katie and Raph, who were positioned behind a tree. They were watching the Dameiyo's son, who had Emily's arm in his tight grip. "Ah, Em..." whispered Mike, wincing as he spotted Emily's pale and fearfull face as the Dameiyo's son nearly jerked her arm out of it's socket and left. Mikey heard Kristin gasp as a loud cry sounded from the temple. Raph and Katie left their hiding spot and sprinted for the temple. "Well, Raph's got that one covered...I wonder where Leo is..." "Mike!" cried Kristin, pointing down at the ground. Mikey looked down, and felt his heart jump. He was sinking right into the ground, they were in a quicksand pit! "Oh shell!" he exclaimed, and struggled violantly. Kristin jumped out of the sand quickly so as not to sink as well. "Mike, don't struggle! It'll only make you sink faster!" she cried, and Mike stared at her. "Well what do you want me to do, wait patiently to die!" he yelled at her. "I want you to stay calm while I figure a way to get you out!" Kristin screamed at him, and Mike stopped struggling, trying not to panick.

WITH LINDA

Linda and Josh were running toward the Dameiyo's temple, but Linda suddenly stopped. Josh skidded to a halt, and looked behind him at her. "What's the problem, Lin?" he asked her as he stood beside her. Linda listened," I hear yelling..." She gasped as she recognized the panicked yells. "It's Mikey! Come on!" she told him, and Josh hurried after his girlfriend as she headed twords the sounds of her twin's voice.

She finally found Mike and Kristin in a clump of trees. He was sinking in a quicksand pit! She motioned Josh over to her, and the two of them threw all of their strenght onto a large log beside the pit. "Mikey!" Lin yelled, and Mike turned his head to look at her. "Lin!" he asked, and she nodded. "Grab on, dude!" she yelled, and Mike pulled his arms out of the quicksand. He nearly reached at root of the large log, but yelled," I can't! I can't reach it!" Josh and Lin tried to push it farther, but the log wouldn't budge. Linda stood on the log, and Josh grabbed her hand. "Are you crazy!" he asked her. "Yes!" she told him, and got down on her knees and inched down to the end of the log. She reached out to Mikey as far as her arm would let her. "Grab my hand, Mikey!" she said, and Mike struggled to get her hand. When she finally had him, she felt herself being pulled in with him. "Stop struggling Mike!" she screamed at him, and Mike stopped moving, wincing with the pain of his arm stretching. He shook his head, and blinked. "Mike, what is it?" Lin asked, but he didn't answer. His eyes clowded over and rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out, Linda still holding on his arm.

WITH JEN

Jeniffer, Chris, and Vicky had made it to the other side of the temple, taking a path that Vicky had spotted when they landed on the ground. Now, they heard a voice as they made their way around to the other side of the temple, looking for an entrance. Jen was walking backwards, looking around for any guards, or the Dameiyo's son, or SOMETHING that could ! Then, she shrieked as she backed into somebody, and whipped around. "Nicole!" she exclaimed, and Chris ran to them, Vicky on his back. "Nicky! Where's Leo and Sasha?" asked Chris, and Nicole beckoned them over. Jen gasped as she saw Leo lying the ground on his shell, with many cuts and bruises, and Sasha at his side staring at him. "What happened to him!" Jen yelled, and Nicole winced and put a finger to her lips. "He was climbing up to that window, so we could get in. But somebody took the rope off the ledge, and he fell." "HE FELL!" exclaimed Jen, staring up at the at least fifty foot tall wall. "FROM THAT!" she screamed, pointing up at the window, as if to emphasize her point. Nicky put a finger up to her lips, telling Jen to be quiet. "Jen, I know you're panicking, but you HAVE to be quiet! There's guards everywhere, they'll hear you!" Jeniffer scowled, but lowered her voice as she hissed, "Leo just fell off THAT and you're not panicking at all!" Nicole grimaced, and Chris put his hands on Jen's shoulders to calm her down. "Of course I'm panicking! I think I might hyperventelate! But, for Leo's sake we have to keep calm and find a hiding place!" said Nicole. Jen looked down at her brother's scarred and pained face, and nodded absent mindedly. "Okay..."

WITH KARA

Kara, Derik and Jill were running towords the Dameiyo's temple, and Kara yelped as she heard a sharp yell erupt from it. "What was that?" asked Jill, looking around for the source of the noise. Derik looked around too, as though the thing that had yelled could be in the trees next to them. Then, he heard a sharp rustle from the trees, and Kara jumped. Derik took out his sword quickly, and got into a defensive stance while standing in front of Kara and Jillian. "What was that?" asked Jill again, and Kara put her hand on Jill's mouth. Derik squinted into the darkness of the trees, and tightened his grip on his sword. Suddenly, a large guard(can't get enough of those) sprung out of the trees, and slashed out his sword, slicing Derik's arm. The young warrior cried out in pain, but looked over his shoulder to glare challengingly at the guard.

Kara eyed the guard's huge axe, and spiked armor with worry. "Be careful, Rik!" she hissed, and Derik nodded, narrowing his eyes at the guard. The guard narrowed his eyes at him as well, and made the first move to attack. He flung his axe in front of him, headed straight for Derik's chest. At the last second, Derik whipped his sword upward, colliding with the guard's axe. As they pushed against each other's weapons, testing the other's strength, Derik and the guard's faces were but inches from each other. Finally, the guard broke the moment by taking out a small round piece of metal and throwing it onto the tree next to Kara Jill. The thing was designed so strangly, the three turtles didn't really know what it was. The guard sprinted away from the clearing, back into the trees, and Derik watched him run. Then, he heard beeping. It was slow and steady. Beep...beep...beep... He moved twords the noise to see where it was coming from. His ears were leading him twords Kara and Jillian. Then, he looked to the side, where the beeping was coming from. He looked straight at the object that the guard had thrown onto the tree. He got closer to it, and then... Beep...beep...beep...beepbeepbeepbeep! The beeping spead up, and Derik gasped sharply. "Kara, Jill! Run, it's a bomb!" Then, the tree completly exploded, and Kara screamed and tumbled to the ground, grabbed Jillian in her arms as she went down. Derik threw himself to the ground, next to Kara, and both turtles got pelted with pieces of bark and twigs.

WITH ERICA

Erica screamed and jumped as she heard a loud explosion, and the ground rumbled. Hannah actually fell down to the ground from all the shaking. Gary gasped too, and stopped short of his walking. He stood next to Erica, looking around for where the noise might have come from. Being only kids, they weren't very good at defending themselves just yet, but Gary took out his Ronin Blade anyway, and squinted into the trees. Hannah frowned. "Does anyone else feel hot?" she asked, and Erica looked down at her. Then, she DID feel humidity coming from the trees. "Yeah. Gary, what do you think-" Then, she looked up. "Gary, smoke! Look! Above the trees!" Gary looked up quickly, and saw the smoke. He also saw the the tops of the trees were on fire! "Erica, the trees are on fire!" Erica backed away as the tops of the very trees they were standing under started to burn, and soon the fire had started to burn everything, right down to the grass on the ground. Hannah ran to her big sister, clinging tightly to Erica's leg as if this would protect her. "Gary, what do we do?" Erica screamed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Gary, and pushed her and Hannah to the ground just before a huge burning tree came crashing down on them. Erica screamed and covered Hannah's body, and putting on of her arms over her own head as bark and wood landed painfully on them.

Gary scrambled up, and looked for a way out of the burning clearing. But, everywhere he looked was blocked by a wall of fire. "Erica!" he yelled to her, " Our only chance is to jump through the flames!" Erica stared up at him. "What, are you nuts!" she screamed. "Just come on!" he told her, and she got up, picking Hannah up in her arms. Gary gestured twords the wall of fire behind them. "All right, on my signal!" he yelled, and Erica nodded. "One..." Erica grabbed his arm. "Two..." She covered Hannah's head and face with her arms. "Three..." Erica and Gary held their breath, and Hannah whimpered. "JUMP!" All three of them yelled as they ran twords the trees, and then leapt right through the blazing hot flames.

A/N: So, what do ya think? Bad luck strikes again, huh? Please read and review! 


	5. Still Bad Situations

Chapter 5: Sentencings and Discoverys

Donettello opened his eyes slowly. He felt horrible. Where was he? He blinked several times, and looked around at the cell he was in from the floor. Then he remembered, and his stomache dropped and his mind flared. Emily. He yelled loudly, in his frustration and desperation. He had almost saved her, but he had blown it. "Donettello, be quiet!" Don looked down and saw Usagi leaning against the wall, staring up at him. "U-Usagi? What happened? I feel horrible..." Don said to him, noticing his voice sounded weak, and quieter than usuall. "We have been poisened, Donettello-San." mumbled Usagi, and Don nearly collapsed again. "Poisened? Well...how did that happen?" Usagi shrugged, and Don put his head in his hands. "How will we help Emily now? There is no way we can get out of this cell, Usagi. It's impossible." Usagi looked up suddenly, and glared. "NOTHING is impossible, Donettello. It is not the situation or the state of it that makes it impossible. It is the being that is trying to achieve it that makes it impossible. You are the one that decides if it is impossible or not. You want to help Emily, don't you?" Don nodded slowly, staring at the wall outside the cell. "You love her, don't you Donettello?" Don nodded a bit quicker, and sat up a bit straighter. "Then, is it impossible?" Don smiled, and shook his head surly. "No, it isn't impossible. We WILL get out of this cell, some way or another. Somehow, we will save Emily!"

WITH LEO

Nicole and Jeniffer had found a hiding place on the other side of the temple. There was a pile of rocks there, and they hid behind those. Now, they sat behind it, Leo lying on the ground with Nicole watching over him. Jeniffer was leaning against the rock next to Chris, who was holding Sasha in his lap and whispering reassuring words to all three girls. Suddenly, Nicky heard Leo groan quietly, and looked down. "Leo?" Slowly Leo's eyes opened, and he blinked. "Leo! You're okay!" Leo smiled slightly, and winced in pain. "Yeah, I'm just...wonderful. I fall from heights like that...a-all the time..." He whispered, and Nicole put a finger on his lips. "Quiet. You're very hurt." "Really? I didn't notice." groaned Leo, and Nicky rolled her eyes. Jen grinned. "Hey Leo. Hang in there, bro." Leo closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm hangin, I'm hangin." he said, and Jen smiled.

WITH RAPH

Raph and Katie inched along the long wall, towards the guarded door. Raph turned to Kate. "All right, babe. Stay silent, and close behind me. I'll-WOAH!" A guard appeared right in front of him, and he jumped back. "Who dares to tresspass?" the guard growled, and Raphael drew his sais. "Bring it on, buddy." he snarled, and the guard drew his large sword. Raph inwardly cowered as he eyed the blade that was even taller than he was. He glared at the guard though, and jabbed his sai at the guard's chest. He missed, and stumbled and nearly fell forward. Then, he got a nice whack on his shell, and fell to his knees. He growled agrilly, and flipped backwards, kicking the guard in the jaw and knocking him cold. "Ha!" he taunted at the unconscious guard, "I don't think so!" Katie shook her head, and motioned him towords the door. As she tried to open it she said, "It's probably-" It opened, and her and Raph stared down the dark hallway. "Locked..." she finished, and Raph led the way down the hallway.

WITH MIKEY

Linda gasped as she saw Mikey go out cold. "MIKEY!" screamed Kristin. "What's wrong with him!" yelled Josh, and Linda grunted as she struggled to keep hold of her twin. "It's his...head injury!" Linda told them, and nearly slipped and fell. With Mike being unconscious, it was now going to be twice the effort to get him out of the quicksand. Josh grabbed Linda around her waist before she fell into the quicksand, and helped her pull. "Come on, Kris!" Josh yelled, and Kristin scurried to them. She put her arms around her brother's waist and helped him and Linda pull Mikey out of the quicksand.

When they finally got Mike free, they put him down on the ground. Kristin put her ear to his chest. "He's breathing." she confirmed, and Linda let out a sigh of relief. "What do we do now?" Kristin asked Josh. "We wait for Mikey to wake up, and then we make our way to the temple." said Josh grimly, staring at the ground. Kristin sighed, and looked down at Mikey, who's eyes were shut tight. She put her hand on top of his, and nodded.

WITH JEN

Jeniffer peeked out from behind the rocks to check if there were any guards. She gasped as she saw that there were four right in front of the rocks they were hiding in front of. She hid back behind the rocks, and gave Nicole and Chris a stare that said, "We're in biiiiig trouble!" Nicole peeked in front of the rocks too, and came back quickly with the same wide eyed expression as Jeniffer had. Jen shrugged, which meant ," So, what do we do, Nicole?" Nicole thought for a moment, and then smiled as she got an idea. She reached inside Leo's belt, and took out a shuriken. She stood up slowly, and Jen threw her arms about violantly as if to say, "What are you doing!" Nicole held her breath, and thanked goodness that the guards had their backs turned. She raised the shuriken slowly, and then swung it down and across, slicing all three guard's necks in a row. The three guards slumped to the ground, dead. "Nice one, Nicky!" commented Chris, and Jen clapped quietly. Chris and Nicole bent down and put both Leo's arms around their necks. Jeniffer picked up Sasha and kissed her head to calm her down. "All right, so how do we get in now?" asked Nicole. "What do ya think about goin' in the window, huh Leo?" joked Jen, and Leo and Nicole scowled at her. "What? It was a joke!" said Jen, and Nicole continued to glare at her as she and Chris helped Leo walk, and they continued to search for a way into the temple.

WITH KARA

Kara uncovered her head and looked up. She felt like putting her head back down and going into a fetal position. All of the trees around them were in flames! Derik looked up too, and Kara could almost see his heart plummeting. "Oh, shell..." Derik mumbled, and Kara nodded in agreement. Derik grabbed Kara around her waist and rolled out of the way of a burning branch falling down. Kara coughed as she breathed smoke. "Rik! What do we do?" she coughed, and Derik covered his mouth, looking around. He saw a way out under a burning log. "Under that log!" he yelled, and Kara blinked. "THAT log!" she exclaimed, as Derik grabbed her hand and ran for the log. Jillian followed right behind them, clutching Kara's other hand. "One my signal, roll under the log!" Derik ordered, and Kara bit her lip. "One...two...three...ROLL!" Kara snatched Jill into her arms and rolled under the log, bumping her head on the ground as she did.

She stopped rolling suddenly, and landed sprawled on the ground, Jillian and Derik beside her. Derik scrambled up, and started running. "Kara, get up! We have to run before the fire spreads this way!" he said frantically, grabbing Kara's hand and putting Jill on his shoulders. Kara got up quickly and her and Derik sprinted away from the fire, stumbling over roots and stray branches as they went.

WITH ERICA

After her and Gary jumped right through the flames, Erica tumbled to the ground, rolling across the ground until she stopped, skidding on the ground. She coughed and spat some dirt out of her mouth, and looked to the side at Gary. "Gary? You okay?" A sigh told Erica that Gary was fine. She got up, and winced as she felt burns on her arms and bare legs. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a skirt and tank top on this trip, huh?" asked Erica, and Gary smiled weakly, and sat up too. "You okay?" he asked her, and she nodded, dusting herself off. Gary got up quickly. "Quick, get up! The fire's going to spread, come on!" Gary snatched Erica's hand and pulled her up, Hannah holding onto Erica's hand as she went. "Hurry, let's go!" Erica said, gripping Hannah's hand tightly and running away from the fire behind Derik. 


	6. DANGER

Chapter 6: Sentencings

Don blinked. He moaned as he pushed himself off the cold stone floor. As he regained consciousness, he remembred where he was and what was going on. He rubbed his eyes. He must have dozed off or something. He blinked rapidly again, and then sat up against the wall. He stomache did a little flip as he moved, and he grimaced. "Usagi?" he whispered, looking to the side. Usagi was sitting against the wall too, in the same place he had been when Don had fallen asleep. He looked to be deep in meditation. Don bit his lip, wondering if he should disturb him. He leaned over, and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi gasped and opened his eyes, and looked at Don. "Oh, you're awake..." Usagi said, shaking his head slightly and leaning against the wall. "Yeah, sorry about that..." Don apologized, and Usagi put up his hand. "No, no it's alright. Now, do you have any ideas as to how we're going to get out of here? Because I don't." "Well...not re-"

Suddenly, they heard slow footsteps from down the hall. Then, the Dameiyo's son came into the light, and continued to walk slowly towards them, with those menacing slow footsteps. "How are you feeling?" he asked, with mockery in his voice. Don growled, and he could almost feel his eyes shoot fire. "Like I wanna kick your-" The Dameiyo's son unlocked the cage, and two guards darted in. One snatched Don up of the ground, and bound his hands. The other did the same to Usagi. Don struggled, where as Usagi just took a breath and glared at the Dameiyo's son. Then, Donettello heard a voice inside his head. "Don, Donny?" it said, and it echoed slightly. Don felt his eyes widen. He spoke back with his own mind. "Emily! Where are you!" "Don, be careful! He's going to sentence you to-" Don waited for Emily's thoughts to finish the sentence, but he didn't hear another sound, except the buzzing inside his head from all the confusion and the poison. He didn't know how Emily had contacted him, speaking through the mind was a challenging ninja skill that took many years to learn. But, she had and she had given Don enough information to know that he and Usagi, and maybe even the rest of his family, were in big trouble.

WITH LEO

Leo, Nicole, Jeniffer, Chris, and Sasha had found the trees near the palace, and thought that this would be the best place ot hide. They had hidden inside them, making their way towards the middle of them before lying Leo down on the ground. Nicole dug into her jeans pocket as Jeniffer and Chris sat down, Sasha in Jen's lap. "What are you looking for, Nicky?" Chris asked his sister, but he got no response. Nicole took out some leaves, and a bottle of liquid. "What ARE you doing?" asked Jen, but Nicole gave her a sharp look to tell her to shut it. Then, she looked up at the sky through the leaves, that was starting to twinkle with stars. "It's getting dark, we should stay here. Leo is in no state to travel at night, and neither are we." Chris nodded, and sighed as he leaned against a. "Chris, stay here with Leo, me and Jen are going to go get wood for a fire. There doesn't seem to be any around here." said Nicole, and Chris nodded. Jen, on the other hand, stared at her. "We're going in THERE! Where there could be guards camoflaged into the trees or hiding in the mud!" "Jeniffer, we're on a mission, not in the army." Nicky told her, and Jen scowled.

"We'll be back in a while." Nicole told Leo, and Leo smiled. "Try not to get hurt." he said, his eyes pleading it. Nicole smiled softly, and she and Leo kissed tenderly, before she and Jeniffer ran silently into the trees.

WITH RAPH

Raphael and Katie walked silently down the hallway, barely being able to see where they were going. Then, Katie pointed out a doorway with light pouring out of it. Raph and Katie hugged the wall, sliding along it. Katie peeked around the corner and gasped and drew back. "There's someone in there." she whispered, and Raph growled. "I'll take him out." he hissed, but Katie stopped him. "Let me take care of this one, Raphie." Raph raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Watch the Lady Ninja at work." Katie said smugly, and hugged the wall again. She peeked around the corner, and the guard's eyes flashed as he saw the movement. Katie stepped out from behind the wall, and Raph almost grabbed her back. Katie smiled at the guard, and then slowly blew him a kiss. "Can you help me?" she asked him softly, and the guard grinned and started towward her. "What are you-" Katie put a finger to her lips, and motioned for Raph to hide in the shadows, and he did so. The guard appeared in front of Katie, and made a move to put his arm around her waist. Like a bolt of lightning, Katie unsheated a dagger and stabbed the guard square in the chest. Just as quickly, she ripped it down and out, and the guard's chest spurted blood as he slumped to the floor. Raph came out of the shadows, and stared at her. "What was that? That was...awesome!" Katie smiled brightly. "Seduction. A power only female ninjas have to their advantage." she informed him, and Raph blinked. "Well...where the heck did you learn that?" he asked her. "My mother was a wise woman, both Ninja and Healer. She taught me and my siblings all we know." Raph shook his head, still impressed by Kate's skill, and the two of them entered the room.

"Wow..." Katie whispered, and Raph nodded. The walls were covered cieling to floor in weapons big and small. There was also clothing and shoes in boxes in the corners. "Let's stock up, shall we?" suggested Raph, and Katie smiled. Raph approached the wall, and smiled as he eyed the smoke bomb filled rack on it. He snatched them all up and put them in his belt. He also saw a pack of Kunai blades hanging on the wall next to them, and put the back in his belt too. These tiny blades were good for throwing at nearby enemys, but could also be used as destractions.

Katie observed the wall too, and grinned evilly as she saw a long wire rope hanging from the wall. She took in down, and ran her finger along the blade at the end. "What's that?" Raph asked her. "I dunno, but all that matters is that anyone who gets in my way will get hit with it!" Katie hissed, and Raph smiled. "That's my girl." he said, and Katie beamed proudly. She turned back to the wall, and also took off smoke bombs, Kunai blades, and a BlowGun. "Ha! They make it so easy!" she snorted, and Raph nodded, smiling. Then, Katie peeked into one of the boxes, and grinned. "Now this is my kinda thing." she declared, pulling out a red Stealth Kimono. Stealth Kimono's were like Kimonos, except that they were for women and were shorted up to the thighs for easy moving and stealth, hence the name Stealth Kimono. "How do you think this would look on me?" Katie asked, and Raph chuckled. "Great Kate. It's actually a pretty good idea for you to put it on. It'll be easier for you to move around in that than in those jeans. Besides, that outfit looks pretty easy on the eyes if I put you in it." Katie smiled smugly, and told Raph to turn his back. Raph observed the Kunai blades with interest, running his finger up and down in and watching it glint in the light.

Katie tapped his shoulder, and he turned. Katie had changed into the Stealth Kimono, and Raph whistled. It was tight on her, just the right fit, and a black wrap went around her waist. The sleeves hung low, and it was very low cut. "Now THAT looks good." declared Raph, and Katie smiled. "Let's go."

WITH MIKEY

Kristin groaned and yawned as she was moved a few inches while she was sleeping. She blinked tiredly and looked around, and then down. Mikey was sitting up against a rock, shaking his head and looking around. "MIKEY!" Kristin squealed, and squeezed Mikey tightly, and he fell over with the force. "Ah, Kris! I need air!" he said, and she let go. "Sorry!" she apologized quickly, and he smiled his winning smile. "It's all right." Kristin grinned widely, and flung her arms around him again. "Oh, Mike you're okay! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" Mikey laughed as he nearly fell over again, and pulled her off gently. "Easy, toots. I love you, too." Kristin smiled, if possible, wider and kissed his cheek. Linda let out a moan and sat up. "Kris, what's all the noise abou- MIKEY!" Linda flung herself at her brother and hugged him. "Mike, we were so worried!" Josh and Hannah had woken up too. Josh clapped Mike on his shell. "Hey Mikey, how's yer head?" Mike smiled. "Aching." Hannah jumped on Mikey's back and kissed his head. "Mikey!" "Hey, Munchkin!" he greeted, and tickled her.

Suddenly, they heard the crackling of footsteps on leaves and twigs. Then, the soft sound of heavy panting met their ears as well, and Mike and Josh stood up and drew their weapons. Suddenly, someone ran out of the trees, stumbling and looking behind them. Then, the somebody tripped and fell. They looked up, and their long sandy hair flowed out of their face. "Emily!" gasped Mikey, and he ran to her and knelt down to help her up. Emily was in a dress, that looked like it used to have been a very elegent dress, but was now covered in dirt and rips. It was tight on her legs and chest, and had a nice long rip up the side. "Emily, what happened!" exclaimed Chris, running over to her too and putting his arm around her. Emily was whimpering, and her cheeks were smudged with dirt. "H-he's going to...hurt him... He lied! He said if I did what he said he wouldn't hurt him!" Emily broke down crying into her brother's shoulder, and Chris ran his hand up and down her back. "Who?" "The Dameiyo's son! He's going to hurt him..." Mike raised an eyebrow. "He's going to hurt who?" Emily cried louder. "Don! He's going to kill Don!"

WITH JEN

Jeniffer and Nicole walked silently through the trees, picking up wood as they went. "This is getting to be waaaay too much to carry." whined Jen, stumbling under her load of wood. Nicole rolled her eyes. Then, she stopped short in her tracks, and stopped breathing. "What?" asked Jen. "Shh!" hissed Nicky, looking around. Jen listened for whatever Nicole had heard, and then she heard it too. A faint crackle of leaves. Then, Nicole's gaze shot upward, to a tree. "Run..." Nicole whispered, and instantly both girls started to run, dropping wood behind them. Jen hear Nicole cry out, and skidded to a stop and turned.

Nicky had an arrow in her arm, and she was tugging at it, but it wouldn't budge. Jen rushed over to her, and took the arrow out of her arm. Nicole gasped in pain and clutched her arm tightly. "Don't squeeze it! Come on!" Jen yelled, and helped Nicole up. The two of them ran as quick as they could, dodging more arrows as they went.

"There's the clearing!" announced Jen, and the two of them ran for it, even though they had lost the archers long ago. Then, the two of them tripped on the same root, and tumbled out of the bushes and into the clearing. Jen looked up. Leo was up and walking! And Chris was sitting against the same tree they had left him at. The both of them were staring at Jen and Nicky. "Leo, you're okay!" exclaimed Nicky, and she tried to stand, but gasped in pain again and went back down. "Nicole, what is it?" Leo asked, kneeling beside her. Nicole was taking short breaths, and her eyes were shut tight. Leo spotted the blood on her hand, and his eyes went wide. "What happened!" "We ran...into archers..." Nicole said, and gasped again. Jeniffer nearly cowered as she saw the anger in Leo's eyes. "Great! I don't know how to heal this stuff! Chris?" Chris shrugged, and Leo put his head in his hands. "I know how." said Nicole, and Leo looked up. "But...how-" "I'll just give you...directions. Just listen carefully to me and everything...w-will be fine." Jeniffer spotted the shineyness in Leo's eyes, and knew that he was on the verge of tears. "Nicky... I don't want anything to happen to you..." Nicole smiled through her pain, and took a deep breath. " Nothing will happen Leo. I'll be f-fine." Leo smiled weakly, and Jeniffer sat on her knees next to him. "Yeah, Nicky." he said, his voice cracking. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself it was true. "You'll be fine. Just hold on, and you'll be fine."

WITH KARA

Kara, Derik ran as fast as they could away from the fire, deep deep into the woods. "Okay, we're all right now..." panted Derik, and Kara sank to her knees, panting. "What...do we do now? The others are probably in the forest too!" gasped Kara, and Derik shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we just go our own way. Hey, what's this?" Kara looked up and saw Derik examining a tree in front of him. He took Jill over his shoulders and placed her on the ground, getting closer to the tree. "What is it?" Kara asked, crawling over next to him. Derik squinted. "There's a...button?" Kara looked at the button on the tree curiously, and pressed it. The tree made a loud rumbling sound, and began to shake. "Eek!" shrieked Kara, and she leapt back from it. Derik stood up and backed away too, staring.

Then, the tree started to sink down into the ground. When all the noise and rumbling stopped, Kara, Derik and Jill approached the place where the tree had. In place of the tree was a dark hole. "Um...who wants to go first?" asked Derik, and Kara looked up at him. "I'm not." she said, and Derik shook his head. "Neither am I, toots!" Kara scowled at the name, and pushed his back, making him fall into the hole.

WITH ERICA

"Stop!" yelled Gary, and Erica skidded to halt just in time to not fall off a canyon wall. "This place just keeps getting more and more random!" she growled, wringing her hands in an exhasperated way. "Yeah, yeah. What do we do now?" asked Gary, looking around helplessly. "A kunochi is always prepared." declared Erica, grinning and taking rope off of her belt. "Nice call, Erica." Gary complemented, and she beamed as she hooked a shuriken to the rope and tossed it to the other side. She yanked on it, and nodded. "All right, go ahead." she told him, and Gary stared at the rope. "Uh...kay..." Gary gulped, and knelt down. He gripped the rope, and jumped. The rope tightened, and he clung to it with one hand, forcing himself not to look down.

He threw his other arm upward and gripped the rope with two hands, and slowly made his way across the rope. When he reached the other side of the canyon, he found a foothold in the wall and climbed up. He waved to Erica on the other side, and she nodded. "Hannah, hop on my back." she told her little sister, and Hannah nodded, jumping on her back and clinging to her kneck. Erica grabbed rope and jumped, dangling from it with hand, now feeling the whole weight of the little girl on her back. "You and Mikey definantly need to cut those midnight snacks, Hannah." Erica grunted, and Hannah giggled. Erica lifted her other arm up and grabbed the rope, and then started to inch herself to the other side. Gary helped her up onto the cliff side when she made it, and she let Hannah off her back and dusted herself off. "Piece of cake." she said, smiling, and Gary laughed. "Come on, let's see what we can find over here." he said, and the three of them walked into yet another forest behind them. 


	7. Don's Sentencing

Mechanic 7: Donny's Sentencing

WITH DON

Don growled as he felt the guard kick is leg hard to get him to move faster. He struggled hard, only resulting on the guard tightening his grip on his arm. "Where are you taking us!" Donettello demanded of the Dameiyo's son, and he sneered. "And why should I tell you?" Don growled menacingly, and kicked out in vain. Then, light met their eyes, and Don and Usagi blinked rapidly. When Don opened his eyes again, he saw the he was on a platform in front of millions of...things. Strange creatures occupied the stands, booing and making rude gestures toward Donettello and Usagi. The guards that were holding the two warriors tied them to poles, facing the yelling audience. Don knew what was happening, and would have given anything not to be there.

The Dameiyo's son stood at the front of the platform, and all of the booing and shouting turned into cheering and clapping. "As our council has concluded," yelled the Dameiyo's son, and the cheering died down a little," We have found these two intruders guilty of the death of my father, the Dameiyo!" Don and Usagi's heads snapped up. "What!" Don yelled, and Usagi's face looked panick stricken. "Denial!" announced the Dameiyo's son, and the crowd shouted and booed once more. "I shall now announce the sentencing for such a crime!" declared the Dameiyo's son.

"DEATH!"

WITH LEO

Leo sat with his back against a tree, staring helplessly at the sleeping form of Nicole's body. He drew a shuddering sigh, and wiped fresh tears from his eyes. Nicole had passed out from the pain before she could give Leo, Jen and Chris any directions as to how to heal her. Leo was anxious for her to wake up, give him some sign that she hadn't died in her sleep.

Then, he heard a quiet moan, and rushed beside Nicole. "Nicky?" Nicole opened her eyes, and winced. "How do you feel?" asked Leo, and slapped a hand to his fore head. That was stupid. "Like crap." said Nicole, and giggled quietly. Leo smiled weakly, but eyed her blood wearilly. "In...my bag there's...medical bandages. Use those to...c-cover the wound." Nicole told him, and he nodded. Leo opened her bad and took out the bandages. "Some of your wound is on your back too, I'll have to turn you over and it'll hurt." Leo whispered to her, and she nodded, closing her eyes tightly. Leo put his arm under her back, and even then she gasped and winced. Then, he turned her over slowly. "AH!" she screamed, but Leo held her down as she tried to struggle. "Don't struggle, Nicole, it'll make it worse!" he told her, and she stopped, whimpering. Leo wrapped the bandage around her waist, and then lay her back down on the ground. "You okay?" he asked her, and she nodded, biting her lip. "God, I never realised how much that h-hurts..." she whispered, and Leo bit his lip. "Well, we just have to wait for it to heal now, babe." Nicole nodded, and then looked at him through a squint. "Don't...c-call me babe."

WITH RAPH

Raph , and Katie ran silently up the stairway the guard had been guarding. Then, Raph thought he heard something, and stuck his hand out to halt Katie. She stopped abruptly, and held her breath so they could listen. "Sounds like cheering..." said Raph, and Katie nodded slowly, listening harder. Raphael motioned her after him, and she followed his down the long hallway, toward the end of it where there was an archway that led out ot a platform. Raph and Katie ducked into the shadows, and it took Raph all of his willpower not to jump out and yell.

Don and Usagi were tied to poles on the platform, facing a screaming crowd. The Dameiyo's son was standing in front of them, his arms up in the air and looking around, as if absorbing the noise of the crowd. Raph growled. "Why that little son of a-" he made a move to stand up, but Katie shoved him back down with a hand to his chest. "Raph, no! Please, you'll make the situation worse!" The both of them looked up as the Dameiyo's son spoke. "I shall now announce the punishment for such a crime!" "Crime? What did Don and Usagi do?" Raph asked, and Katie silenced him.

"DEATH!" Katie gasped, and Raph's jaw clenched. "No...Kate we can't let them...we have to do something! Anything!" said Raph, and Katie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then, the guard that was standing beside Don unsheathed a large sword, and lifted it above his head. The screaming got louder and louder with each second the guard sneered at Don, who was staring up at him in absolute horror. Then, Raph snapped. He jumped out of the shadows, ready to do anything it took to help his brother. Even if it meant his own life.

WITH MIKEY

Michaelangelo, Kristin, Emily, Linda, and Josh all ran out of the forest. Mike could feel the branches stabbing and poking at his feet, but all he cared about now was getting to the temple in time to save Don. "Light! There's light! We're almost there!" announced Kristin, and the five of them ran faster.

They all ran out of the forest, then stopped. They were at the front of the temple, and pretty close to it. Mikey looked up. "Oh my god!" he gasped, and the other four looked up. Donettello and Usagi were tied to poles on a platform high above them. A guard beside Don was raising a giant sword above his head, and the Dameiyo's son was standing to the side, sneering smugly. "DONNY!" screamed Emily, and Mike grabbed her before she ran into the temple. "HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM DO SOMETHING!" Emily screamed in Mikey's face, and he felt his heart leap when he looked up again. "Raph?"

Raphael had suddenly appeared on the platform, and leapt at the guard just as Don was about to be decapitated. As soon as Don was out of harm's way, Raph started beating the living daylights out of the guard that almost killed him. Mikey laughed. "I think Raph's got it from here, let's go find a way up there. Hurry!" said Mikey, and the five turtles all ran into the temple, looking for a way up to the havoc on the platform.

WITH JEN

Jen sat with her knees hugged to her chest, staring as Leo paced back and forth, back and forth. She hated seeing her oldest brother like this. She'd never thought he'd be this helpless and worried in his life. And when he was, she knew it was bad. Then, she heard a low moan and Leo's footsteps stopped abruptly. Jeniffer sat up quickly as Leo knelt down beside Nicole. "You feeling okay, babe?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Yes, actually. I feel fine. A little dizzy, but no pain at all." Leo smiled, and hugged her tightly. "Thank God!" he said. "Thank you God!" said Sasha, and Leo laughed. "Come here, sis." Jeniffer whispered to her, and Sasha sat in her lap.

Leo took Nicole's hand, and helped her up to a standing position. "You okay?" Leo asked her as she swayed a little. "Yeah, I'm good." Nicole assured him, blinking and standing normally. Then, they kissed deeply, and Jeniffer gagged. "Get a ROOM." she told them, and Leo gave her The Stare. "Fine, keep makin out! Don't mind me!" Jen huffed, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

WITH KARA

Kara watched as Derik fell down into the dark hole, and winced as she heard a plop. "You all right down there, Rik?" "Yea yea. Woah..." "What, what is it?" Kara called. "Come down here! All these electronics..." Kara grabbed Jill and jumped into the hole. Air rushed up against her, making her ears pop and her hair fly up. She couldn't see anything below, only darkness. Then, she felt ground beneath her feet and fell over forwards. "You okay, toots?" "Stop that!" snapped Kara, brushing away his hand and getting up herself. "Stop what?" "Calling me toots, you idiot!" "Sheesh, touchy?" he said, and she glared.

Her eyes widened as she stared around her. The walls were covered in computers and buttons! "Don would flip if he saw this!" said Kara, and Derik nodded. "Come on, we have to leave. Don could be anywhere." "I think I know where." said Kara, and Derik turned. She was staring at one of the moniters. It looked like a video camera monitor, and by what was going on on the screen it definantly was. A brawl between Raph, Katie, The Dameiyo's Son, and two guards was taking place on a huge platform that looked to be outside the temple. Don and Usagi were tied to poles, staring. "Donny! Usagi!" cried Kara, "They're okay! Well, they're alive." Don and Usagi didn't look very okay feeling. And if their eyes hadn't been open and their chests moving they would have looked dead. They looked sickly and had bags under their eyes. "They look terrible!" said Derik, and Kara jumped up. "Come on! Let's go help Raph and finish this!"

WITH ERICA

Erica, Gary, and Hannah were nearing the end of the forest, and ran faster in their anxiety. When they finally made it out, Kara gasped at the sight above them. "Well, we found Don and Usagi. Raph?" Sure enough, Raph was beating the pulp out of two guards, and it looked like Kate and the Dameiyo's son were in the middle of a fight too. "What's Raph doing!" Erica shrieked, and Gary looked at her quizzically. "Huh?" "What's he doing? Kate can't fight the Dameiyo's son alone! Come on we have to get up there, now!" And Erica led the way as the three of them rushed into the temple. 


	8. Love Found

Chapter 8: THE FINAL BATTLE:)

As soon as Donettello heard the Dameiyo's son say he and Usagi were being sentenced to death, he felt his heart plummet. The crowd cheered and screamed. Don looked up to see the guard next to him holding up a large sword above his head, smirking. Don stared up at him in horror. Pictures of his family rushed through his head. Leo scolding him, Raph yelling at him, Mikey laughing. His sisters fighting. Emily smiling... Suddenly, a green blur flew past Don and toppled over the guard, sending his sword skidding along the floor of the platform. "Raph?" Don asked. Sure enough, the red clad turtle was beating the guard sensless. Then, another green blur rushed past, and skidded to a halt in front of Don and Usagi. "Kate!" Don asked again, now staring at her. "Hey Don. Usagi. We missed you." said Kate, and Don smiled. "Come on, let's get you untied-" Then, Katie was thrown aside by the Dameiyo's son and rolled across the floor. He picked her up by her hair, and she screamed and kicked trying to get free. The Dameiyo's son smirked and took out a dagger, holding it up to Katie's kneck. "Called for help did you, Donettello? Well she history now. Is she your girlfriend, hm?" Raph looked up and growled. Don grinned. "No, she's his." In a flash, Raph had tackled the Dameiyo's son to the ground, and Katie wasset free. She stood up, rubbing the top of her head. Then, she ran over to Usagi and untied him quickly, then ran over to Don and untied him too.

"Thanks Kate!" said Don, and Kate smiled. Then, her smiled faded quickly and her eyes became as big as her smile had been. "DONNY LOOK OUT!" she screamed, and shoved Don to ground before the Dameiyo's son stabbed the back of his neck. Don looked up to see why Raph hadn't kept the Dameiyo's son under controll, and saw him dangling off the platform by one hand. "Raph!" Don yelled, and scrambled up. He started to run for Raph, but the guard that Raph hadn't beat the pulp out of stepped in front of him, a menacing look on his face and a seven foot tall sword in his hand. Don glared and growled, taking out his Bo staff and getting ready to attack. But, the guard made the first move, and a litte too quickly. Before Don relised the guard was even moving, he had been cut across the plastron and thrown to the ground. "KATE!" Don yelled, and Kate looked over at him. She had the Dameiyo's son down for the moment. "RAPH'S GOING TO FALL! I CAN'T GET TO HIM!" he told her. "I'M ON IT!" she assured him, and rushed over to where Raph was dangling, and slipping. She grabbed Raph's hand. "Raph hold on!" she yelled, and Raph grunted as he tried to get his other arm up to hold on to the ledge. Kate gasped as she felt Raphael's hand slipping from her grasp. "Raph! Hang on!" Then, Raph's hand slipped completly out of her's, and he plummeted down. "RAPHAEL!" she cried hopelessly after him. Then, green arms shot out of a window below the platform, and caught Raph in mid fall. "Who in the...?" asked Kate to herself. Leonardo stuck his head out of the window, and gave her the thumbs up. Kate grinned, and gave the thumbs up too.

She turned as she heard her name being called, and ened up face to face with the Dameiyo's son. She shrieked, and ducked as he made to stab her with the dagger. Don growled and smacked the Dameiyo's son in the back with his Bo, sending him flying away from Kate. He almost fell off the platform, but caught himself. He growled menacingly, and flashed his piercing eyes at Don. "Donettello, you will regret this day!" he hissed, and Don rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you're all talk." The Dameiyo's son growled louder and charged at him. Don was actually suprised at his speed, but dodged quickly. He winced as he felt his chest sting from the cut across it, but shook his head and ignored it.

But, the Dameiyo's son smirked when he saw this, and smacked Don across the chest with his arm. Don cried out and nearly fell off the platform, but balanced on one foot on the edge. The Dameiyo's son snickered, and tripped him, making Don lose his footing and start to fall. He flung out his arm and snatched the edge of the platform, dangling by one arm. The Dameiyo's son laughing and stood over him. "I really didn't think it would be this easy, Donettello. Silly me." He laughed manically and stepped on Don fingers. Don winced as he felt his fingers crack sickeningly. "Say goodbye, Donettello." Don glared up at him, but then widened his eyes. Something had kicked the Dameiyo's son in the back, and thrown him to the ground. The creature landed on the ground with a soft thud and flipped up it's sandy hair. "Emily!" Don exclaimed, and Emily kicked the Dameiyo in the side. "Don!" she cried, and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up onto the platform again.

Don stared at her. He'd found her, it was really Emily. It felt so wonderful to feel the warmth of her body in his hands again. He gripped her arms lightly, and continued to stare. She looked at little confused, and just stared back. Quite suddenly, he pulled her foreward and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his kneck. He ran his hands up and down her waist like he always did. When the kiss ended, they hugged tightly. "Emily, I missed you so much..." Don whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I missed you too..." Emily said in a hushed voice, and they looked at each other. "Don behind you!" she yelled, and Don whipped around just in time to get a punch in the face from the Dameiyo's son. He looked positivly livid, and grabbed Emily's arm tightly, so tight that she cried out and kicked at him.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASY!" Emily growled and spat at him, and he threw his other hand around her throat. She choked and kicked, trying to pry his hand away. Don looked up, and glared the most deadly glare that anyone had ever seen from the kind-hearted turtle. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he yelled, and smacked the Dameiyo's son in the side of the head with his Bo Staff. He and Emily tumbled off of the platform, but Don was quick and snatched Emily's hand before she plummeted down with him. He pulled her up slowly, and she hugged him tightly. He ran his hand up and down her back, and kissed her head. "I love you, Don." she cried into his shoulder. "I love you too, Em..."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


	9. Finding Sasha and Victoria

Chapter 9: Finding Sasha and Victoria

Don and Emily stood their for a long time, just holding each other and being glad the other was alive. Then, Raph stepped forward. "Uh...not ta interrupt anythin' but we'd better be gettin back home." Don looked up and nodded, and looked back down and pulled Emily away gently. She smiled, and nodded at Raph too.

Suddenly, Don snapped. "Where are the little girls?" Leo gasped. "They must still be in the forest!" Raph clapped a hand to his head. "Damn it!" he yelled, and they all ran through the door into the temple. "How did you lose them, you nitwits!" Don exclaimed. "We just sort of lost them!" Leo exclaimed. "HOW DO YOU LOSE LITTLE GIRLS! WHAT DID YOU FORGET!" Don bellowed at Leo, but staring at Raph too. "Kinda..." Raph whispered, and Don growled. "Idiots!" He was even more worried, not just because Victoria and Sasha were in the woods alone, but because Hannah and Jillian could be lost too, even though they had been with Kara and Erica.

They skidded to a stop as they found a door. "Let's see where this...leads..." Leo put his ear on the door. "Footsteps..." he said curiously, and jumped back as the door swung open. "HA! IT WORKED! I SHOVED IT OPEN! GO DERIK! GO DERIK!" They all stared as Derik, Jill and Kara emerged from behind the door, Derik doing some form of the Happy Dance. Kara looked up and screamed, "DON! USAGI!" she hugged them both tightly. Don laughed and stumbled slightly. "Hey Kara." "YOU'RE OKAY YOU'RE OKAY!" she squealed, and let him go, only because he pryed her off. Then he was tackled again by Jillian. "DONNY!" she laughed, and Don grinned and hugged her back. "Hey Jilly!" "I thought you were gunna die!" she said, kissing him beak. He smiled. Then Jill noticed Emily beside him, and grinned again. "Emily! We found you we found you!" she cried, and hugged Emily tightly around the neck. Emily laughed and hugged her too. "Hey Jill. How's my girl?" "Happy happy happy!"Jill squealed, and Emily laughed. "Come on, we gotta go find the other girls!" Leo urged, and Don nodded quickly. Don took Jill from Emily and put her on his shoulders, and started to run down the hallway with rest of the clan.

Leo, who was in front with Nicole, abruptly skidded to a stop. Nicole bumped into him from behind, followed by everyone else. Leo turned around and put a finger to his lips. "Shh." Don held his breath and listened hard. There were faint grunting noises of breathing around the corner. He hugged the wall beside Leo, and peeked around it. The large guard that Raph and Katie had defeated had come to, and was now pacing back and forth in front of the stairs, 5 foot tall sword in hand. "Shell." he hissed, and Leo smirked. "Let's get 'im." Don and Leo jumped out of the shadows and landed halfway down the steps. The guard turned around, and growled. "Intruders!" he yelled, and in a flash about 12 more guards had leaped out of nearby doors. "Double shell!" Donny exclaimed, and Leo nodded again. "Guys, a little help here!" Leo called up, and Raph and Mikey nodded, jumped down to land next to them. Josh turned to the other boys. "Guys, let's go ahead and check if there's any more guards blocking our way out!" Chris and Derik nodded, and the four of them lept over the 13 guards and ran down the hallway. Don glared at the guards in front of him, and heard a plop as Mikey landed next to him, Nunchukus spinning.

"Let's Turtleize em!" Mikey announced, and Raph Don and Leo stared at him. "Mike, we said that when we were fifteen years old." Don told him, and Mike shrugged. "So? Who says I can't say it still?" Don shook his head, and ducked as one of the guards started the fight by tossing a shuriken at his head. He growled and swung his Bo Staff outward, smacking the guard in the fore head and causing a trickle of blood to ooze out of it. That guard fell backward onto two more guards, both most of them by dropping his sword. Don smirked at his success, and turned to see how the others were doing.

Leo was engaged in battle with four of the guards, but it was pretty obvious Leo was the one winning. Raph had already finished off at least 5 of them, and was grinning triumphantly. And Mikey looked almost done with the lone guard he was fighting. Soon, Mike had finished off the guard, and the four boys wiped their fore heads of sweat. "Well, that was fun." Don laughed. "I'm just gettin started." Raph declared, smirking evilly. "Of course you are..." Leo mumbled, and Raph glared at him. "Not now, guys." Don pleaded, and Leo shrugged and headed down the stairs, stepping over the dead guards as he went. Everyone followed him.

Emily ran beside Don, giving him a smile. Don smiled back, but looked up as he heard banging. "It won't...oof!...open!" a muffled voice said, and Don heard that it was coming from a nearby door. Josh, Chris, and Derik were standing in front of it with their weapons out and eyes on the door. The rest of the group surrounded them. "Who's in there?" Leo whispered to Josh, and he shrugged.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Erica, Gary, and Hannah fell out from behind it. Erica growled. "Those stupid guards! If Don is dead by the time we get up there I'm gunna..." She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "DONNY!" she hugged Donny around the neck in a death grip. "Erica! I need to breath!" he gasped, and she loosened her hug a little. "DonnyDonnyDonnyyou'reokay!" she squealed, letting him go and grinning. Then, she hugged Emily too. "Em! You're okay!" "Yeah yeah I'm okay girl! Now let me breath!" Emily laughed, and Erica let go of her. "Where are Sash and Vic?" she asked, and Don glared at Leo and Raph. "The genius brothers lost them." said Emily, and Raph scowled at her. "How did you lose them, you morons!" exclaimed Erica, running with the rest of them as they headed for the exit. "That's what I was wondering!" fumed Don.

When they had finally made it back to the edge of the forest, they heard soft crying quite near them. They walked quietly into the trees, being careful not to step on twigs or dead leaves. Then, Don spotted and two small black figures crouched down next to a tree. He advanced toward them, and then gasped as they came into the light. It was Sasha and Victoria!  
Vicky looked up quickly, tears streaming from her eyes. "GUYS!" she cried, and scrambled up with Sasha, dashing to Raph and clutching his leg. "Why'd you leave us!" Sasha asked Leo, burying her face in his shoulder when he picked her up. "We lost you." Leo told her, staring sadly back at her. "No, WE lost YOU. When Leo fell out of that window, I went to find help, but then I got lost, and pretty soon I found Vicky here, in the woods." "Wait wait wait!" Don exclaimed, staring at Leo. "You fell out of a WINDOW!" Leo nodded, grimacing. "How are you still alive! The lowest window is about fifty feet high!" Leo shrugged. Jeniffer smirked. "Nicky here was about to hyperventelate." Nicole narrowed her eyes at her, and Don smiled. "Uh...can we go now?" Mike asked, and everyone looked at him. "Alright, Mike." said Leo, motioning everyone to follow him. "Lets go." 


	10. Sewer Sweet Sewer!

Chapter 10: Sewer Sweet Sewer

A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! There is a sequil guraunteed! The next one in the series is Mikey centric so maybe more people will read that one? Well, please read, enjoy and review!

Raph and Leo picked up Sasha and Vic and put them on their shoulders. "So, where to oh Fearless Leader?" Raph asked, and Leo scowled. "Stop that! And it's that way, Hot Head." Raph glared. "Nitwit." "Ninja Wannabe!" "Splinter Jr!" Nicole and Katie snapped. "GUYS!" they both yelled at once, and Leo and Raph stopped, still giving each other death glares. "Come on, let's go..." Don urged, pushing on Leo's shell, and Mikey doing the same with Raph.

When they finally reached the rock wall that they had come here from, they all stared up at it. "So do we just... do the same thing we did to get here?" Mikey asked, looking unsurly at the rest of the clan. "Yeah." said Leo, " But I don't remember the symbols." Don scratched his chin. "Maybe if I shine my light on the place we came out of, the symbols will show up?" Leo shrugged. "Might as well give it a try, Donny." Don smiled, and looked up again. "Well, I remember falling when we got here, so the portal was probably up this wall." Leo nodded, shrugging again. "Check it out, Donny Boy."

Don climed a tree that was right up against the wall, up to the very top of it. He stood up slowly, standing on one of the thin branches, and shined his light on the wall. Sure enough the markings glowed dimly on the wall. He quickly got out his chalk and drew them out. "Got it!" he called. Leo gave him the thumbs up. Then, Don heard a cracking noise, and his stomache dissapeared. The branch beneath his feet split, and he hit the ground with a loud THUMP. "Don!" Emily yelled, and rushed to him. He looked up, and laughed. "Didn't see that coming..." he said, and sat up, rubbing his head. Emily smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, up two or three at a time!" Don told them. Leo heaved Sasha up onto his shoulders, and he and Nicole climbed the tree first. Leo stood on another thin branch. He looked down, and hesitated for a minute. Don remembered his fear of heights, and desperatly wished he had a camera so he could black mail Leo about being afraid of climbing a tree. But, Leo shook his head and recited the chant, and then stepped through the portal with Nicole's hand in his and Sasha on his shoulders.

Raph put Victoria on his shoulders, and climbed the tree with Katie. Raph jumped off of the branch and into the portal, and Katie front flipped after him. Then, Mikey bent down and Hannah hopped on his back, her arms around his kneck. He climbed the tree with Kristin. "COWABUNGA!" he cried, jumping into the portal, Kristin shaking her head and following after him.

Josh and Linda ran to the tree and climbed up too, leaping into the portal. They were followed by Gary and Erica, Kara and Derik, and Jeniffer and Chris. Then, Don, Em, and Jill were up next. Leo stuck his head out of the portal. "Hurry up, Donny!" "Comin comin!" Don called, and took Emily's hand. "Come on." Emily smiled at him, and he ran to the tree with her behind him. He climbed the tree, Jillian clinging to his shell. He gripped the thin branch above and pulled himself up slowly. Emily followed after him. He stepped carefully onto the thin branch, that seemed almost ready to break after all of the weight that had repeatadly been put on it. He took a breath, and jumped.

He flew through the portal and landed on hard concrete, running a few steps to keep from falling over. He put Jill down, and looked up as he heard Emily falling through the portal too. He caught her with his arm behind her back, and smiled. "Nice catch." she said, and he helped her up. Mikey grinned and inhaled deeply. "Aaaah, the sweet smell of the city! How I missed it!" Don rolled his eyes, and shoved Mikey forward. "Move it, Goof Ball." Mikey pouted, and walked down the sidewalk in the shadows, Kristin clinging to his arm and Hannah holding his other hand. Don grinned, and held Emily's hand walking down the street after his little brother. Soon, they reached the familiar sewer cover. They all filed down below the city, and Mikey inhaled deeply again smiling widley. "Sewer sweet sewer!" he declared, and everyone followed him as he headed home.

Don knocked on the door to the lair three times, and it was opened by Angel holding Natalie on her hip. "GUYS! YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK!" she cried, and threw her free arm around Donny's neck, and then hugging everyone else. Natalie squealed happilly and layed a wet one on Don's cheek. Don smiled and took her gently from Angel, kissing her on the head. "Thanks for watchin Nat, Ang." he said, and Angel smiled. "Hey, what are friends for, huh?" Don smiled and gave Natalie back to Angel, who took the little turtle girl to the living room and set her on the couch. The family filed in the door, grinning widley at their familiar surroundings. They all turned as they heard the familiar tapping noise of Master Splinter's walking stick.

They all bowed in respect, and Splinter smiled. There was love twinkling in his eyes as he looked at each of his daughters and sons. He smiled particularly at Emily, who didn't notice because her head was bowed. "Well done, my children. Welcome home." They all looked up, and thanked him in unition. He smiled warmly, and nodded. Suddenly, Don bent down and hugged his Master tightly. Then he was followed by Leo, Mikey, even Raph. And then the rest of the family joined in a big group hug. All at once they yelled, "TURTLE POWER!" Then, Don shook his head. "Let's make a vow NEVER to say that again." Mikey laughed. "Can't promise ya that, Donny Boy." 


End file.
